


I Fell In Love From The Moment We Kissed

by kuroko_seijuuro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A bit angst?, M/M, a bit of depression, a bit of fluff?, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroko_seijuuro/pseuds/kuroko_seijuuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine was supposed to confess to Kagami, until he learnt that Kagami left without him knowing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fell In Love From The Moment We Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story as a part of the AoKaga Exchange and my gift for Maddie (who can be found at flowercrownkuroo.tumblr.com).

Aomine was on his way to Kagami’s apartment to ask him to play street basketball.

Aomine made a mental note to himself. “Today, I’m going to confess to him. I’m going to tell him how I feel.”

Aomine is in love with Kagami ever since they fought at the Winter Cup.

* * *

_“T-Tetsu!” Aomine called Kuroko._

_“Aomine-kun. Is something wrong?” Kuroko replied._

_“Um... It’s about Kagami”_

_“Kagami-kun? Is there a problem about him?”_

_“Well, you see... Umm...”_

_“Wait let me guess... You can’t accept the fact that Kagami-kun defeated you, so you want to have a 1-on-1 with him.”_

_“It’s not that”_

_“Well, do you want to punch him because he defeated you?”_

_“It’s because I kinda like him.”_

_Kuroko was shocked._

_“Come again? I didn’t quite hear what you said well”_

_“I SAID! I like him... kinda”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“Pfft...”_

_“Oi! Tetsu!_

_“So, are you planning to confess to him?”_

_“Yes... Maybe... Someday... Probably?”_

* * *

Aomine knocked on Kagami’s apartment door

“Kagami! Let’s play street basketball!” Aomine received no reply

“OI! Kagami!!!” Aomine shouted. “OI!!!!

He flipped his phone and called Kuroko.

“Hello?” said the phantom player.

“Tetsu, is Kagami with you?” the Touou ace asked.

“He’s not with me right now.” Kuroko answered.

“Then, where is he?”

“Huh? He didn’t tell you? I thought he would tell you first.” Kuroko told him.

“Huh?! Tell me what!?” Aomine shouted in reply

“Aomine-kun, don’t shout. Kagami is going back to America today. He took the 10:30 AM flight. I’m seriously surprised that he didn’t tell y—“ Aomine hung up on Kuroko, not wasting any moment and called a taxi towards the airport.

He paid the fare and let the driver keep the change. After he went out of the taxi, he hurriedly closed the door and dashed towards the security check. When he was through, he ran to the check-in counter of the airport.

“Did the 10:30 AM flight to America leave?” Aomine asked the guy at the counter.

“10:30 AM flight towards America? Flight 510 bound for Los Angeles hadn’t departed yet, but the passengers are now boarding at Gate 110 and will leave in 5 minutes.”

Aomine thanked the guy at the counter and ran as fast as he could towards the gate. He heard the PR when he was near the Gate.

“Flight 510 bound for Los Angeles has now departed. Passengers of Flight 320 bound for Sydney may now proceed to Gate 110 and wait for the counter to open. Thank you.”

* * *

It was almost 5:00 PM when Aomine returned home from the airport. He suddenly felt the tears flowing.

“He didn’t even tell me...” Aomine kept on repeating that. He didn’t even bother to change his clothes. He just lied down his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_“Kagami! Oi!!! Kagami!” Aomine was chasing Kagami but Kagami didn’t look back. It’s as if no one was calling him. “KAGAMI!!!!” Aomine shouted and finally, Kagami looked back and smiled, then continued to walk away. “KAGAMIIIIII!!!!”_

* * *

Aomine woke up from his nightmare. He looked at the clock beside his bed. It was 8:36 PM when he woke up. He stood up and went to the convenience store to buy dinner. On the way, he stopped by the basketball court remembering the times he played with Kagami.

“Why... Why did you just go?”

He went back to his apartment instead of buying his dinner and slept.

* * *

It was morning and Aomine heard his doorbell ringing.

“Dai-chan!” Aomine opened the door and saw Momoi.

“What do you want?!” Aomine lazily asked.

“I was just asking if you could accompany me to buy some supplies for our team.” Momoi asked

“No thanks.” And with that, Aomine slammed the door shut.

He walked to the living room when he heard his phone ringing.

 _“Aomine, it’s been a long time”_ Midorima said on the phone.

“Midorima, what made you call?” Aomine inquired.

_“I’ve heard from Momoi that you have been off since yesterday. Did anything happen?”_

“That Satsuki! Oi! Listen, also, relay this to the others, nothing happened to me, okay? It’s just that I’m not in the mood. Bye.” Without waiting for Midorima’s reply, Aomine hung up the phone, only to hear it ring again. This time, coming from Kise.

“What do you want Kise?”

“AOMINECCHI!!!” Aomine hung up on Kise. He heard his phone ring again.

“I’m hurt! You hung up on me!” Kise exclaimed.

“Then what do you want?!” Aomine angrily shouted.

“Maa... Aominecchi! Calm down! I was just going to invite you to play street basketball with me!”

“No thanks, I’m not in the mood. Bye.” And with that, he hung up on Kise, again.

He sighed and said “Kagami, you idiot!”

* * *

It has been six months since Kagami left for Los Angeles. He received a message from Kuroko.

_“From: Tetsu_

_He’s back from America. We will be at Maji Burger. Apparently, it will be his treat._

_\---END---“_

Aomine, delighted by the news he received, closed his phone, He took a bath and picked clothes to wear. He then rushed to Maji Burger and saw Kagami with the Seirin members.

“OI! KAGAMI!” he yelled at the red and black haired guy.

“Huh?! Why if it is Aomine! How are you?” Kagami replied.

“We are going to talk later. 4 PM, the street basketball court.” Aomine angrily said to Kagami, then left.

Kuroko, unnoticed, followed Aomine outside. When they were pretty far from Maji Burger, he suddenly called out to Aomine.

“Aomine-kun” He said.

“Huh?! OI! DON’T JUST GO AND SNEAKING BEHIND OTHERS!” Aomine shouted.

“But I was following you the whole time” Kuroko answered.

“Anyway, why did you follow me?” Aomine asked.

“What are you going to do about later? What are you going say to Kagami-kun? What would---“ Kuroko was interrupted by Aomine.

“Well... whatever happens, happens okay?” Kuroko sensed uncertainty in Aomine’s words.

“Well, whatever you will say to Kagami, don’t let your emotions overcome you.” Kuroko advised Aomine then left to return to Maji Burger.

* * *

Aomine wasted his time in an arcade nearby and when he looked at his wristwatch, the time was 3:30 PM.

“I think it’s time to go” Aomine told himself.

He arrived at the basketball court 10 minutes late and Aomine saw Kagami impatiently waiting for him.

“You’re late!” Kagami complained.

Aomine remained silent until Kagami complained further. “Oi! Are we here to just stare at the air or something? Speak up!”

Aomine unintentionally punched Kagami.

“You... Are you looking for a fight?! I won’t back---“ Kagami’s words were stopped when he saw Aomine’s tears started to drop.

“O-oi! What happened?” Kagami conscientiously asked Aomine.

“6 months...” Aomine mumbled.

“Ha?” Kagami exclaimed. “What? I didn’t hear you”

“You have been hiding it all along? You didn’t even tell me that you are going back to America? If I haven’t called Tetsu the day you had your flight, I wouldn’t even know that you are going to America. I was worried sick about you. I don’t even know what to do!”

“Um.. Well...” Kagami tried to explain but Aomine interrupted him.

“For the past 6 months, I don’t even know what to do! I can’t even talk about basketball to others the way I talk about it to you. I can’t even find something to waste my time rather than play street basketball with you. Every night I’m thinking about you, ‘Is Kagami okay?’, ‘Is he going back in Japan?’, ‘Is he eating well there?’, ‘Where could he be staying?’, ‘What is he doing currently’...” Aomine paused in a while before he said.“’Will we see each other again?’... And now you are just going to return like nothing happened?! And you are just going to ask me how am I doing? Well, let me tell you something! I’m not fine! I’m so tired of being alone! I don’t want to be alone again! Please...” Aomine leaned into Kagami’s shoulder. “Don’t leave me again. I don’t even know what I will do when I lose you.”

Kagami hugged Aomine. Kagami was feeling guilty of leaving without telling Aomine. “Aomine, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not telling you...and... I’m back...” Aomine cried because of what he heard. He didn’t even expect Kagami to apologize to him. He hugged Kagami backed.

“I’m... afraid...” Aomine said between sobs. “I’m afraid that when you go back to America, you will change because you will meet new people. I’m afraid that when we see each other again, you won’t even recognize me anymore...”

Kagami just smiled at him. “I see. I really now see why they call you Ahomine.”

“What did you say?!” Aomine retorted

“Just kidding. But I’m still the same right? I still recognize you... I still...” Kagami paused. Kagami looked Aomine in the eye and Kagami continued “I still love you.” Aomine was surprised to hear those three words coming. “I love you, Aomine Daiki” Aomine blushed further as he heard those word coming from the red and black-haired guy. “Well, don’t just stand there Aomine, this is getting embarrassing for me.” Kagami shyly said.

“... you too” Aomine mumbled. “I love you too!” Aomine said to Kagami.

“What?! Look me in the eye and say it to me.” Kagami teasingly said

“I said I lov—“ Aomine was interrupted by the sudden kiss coming from Kagami.

“I said, I love you Kagami Taiga...”


End file.
